Calico Ribbons
by allison denise
Summary: During Willie Oleson's wedding reception, Jeb and Jenny share their first dance together. One-shot. Based off Season Nine: 'May I Have This Dance'


**A/N: Hi :) I'm so happy that my fellow readers enjoyed 'An Eventful Awakening.' The reviews were lovely & supportive! Anyway, this one-shot was written on my way home from vacation. I shall continue to write more Jeb/Jenny one-shots and possibly full stories so please favorite/follow!**

**Based off Season Nine: 'May I Have This Dance.'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from 'Little House' TV Series or LIW's novels. **

* * *

_-Calico Ribbons-_

It was nearly dusk when Willie and Rachel's wedding reception took place inside the restaurant. Everyone was content as they watched the newlyweds exchange another kiss before beginning the first dance. Jenny Wilder was seated next to the window with her Aunt, Uncle, and cousin Rose. She wore her typical everyday royal blue dress with her hair tied back into two plaited braids with ribbons. In her hands, were several white prairie flowers that her and her friend Elizabeth picked this morning to help decorate for the reception. Though all the guests were chatting happily, Jenny silently mused while watching the couple dance to the hearty sound of the violins. Soon, Laura and Almanzo left her side to join in, and gave tiny Rose to the arms of Ms. Foster.

Jenny had only just turned thirteen, and she knew for a fact that it wouldn't be long before she'd be wearing a dress that would fall to her ankles. She would also get to tie her hair in a bun and rid of the fabricated ribbons that she would lose way too often. And maybe, she may even have a beau. Such thoughts rarely permeated her mind, but she couldn't help but feel she was ready.

She sighed and placed the flowers on the table beside her before getting up from her seat to see what Nancy was up to. Suddenly, she felt a hand lightly touch her shoulder. Jenny smiled, already knowing it was Jeb Carter. She decided to tease him a little, since she very well knew that he thought parties were boring.

"Hi Jeb. Would you rather go fishing in your _suit_?" Jenny joked.

He grinned wickedly, "You know that I'd be done for if I got this wool sweater dirty," he said while glancing over to his Ma who was dancing wildly in circles with Mr. Edwards. Jeb itched the collar of his sweater, "But thanks for noticing," he added with a smirk.

Jenny giggled, "You're welcome, my good sir." Jenny teased again, mimicking the elderly women who would occasionally flirt with Reverend Alden. She shuddered at the thought.

Jeb flashed her a bright smile which left her nearly breathless. Despite knowing how he felt about her, she still hoped that that particular smile was reserved for her and only her. He was only two years older than her, yet extremely hard-working and very intelligent. Jenny blushed whenever she thought about their recent hand-holding secret at the pond, or whenever he'd kiss her softly on the cheek. Though she was entirely comfortable confiding to her friends about him, it would be too humiliating for Jenny to tell her folks about their innocent, heart-filled gestures. This was mostly because they were considered too young to court according to the public eye, and she knew Jeb well enough that he wouldn't confide to his folks yet either.

Without hesitation, Jenny allowed him to take her hand and lead her to the middle of the restaurant; where most of the guests began to dance after the bride and groom. She giggled as he spun her around in a child-like fashion. Both were wary about not stepping on each other's feet, although sometimes it was hard to resist.

Frequent glances were directed towards them from the guests. Her Uncle Manzo started to dance rather stiffly with his wife, but Laura simply grinned knowingly.

As the rhythm of the violins slowed, Jeb bravely pulled her closer to his chest, which left them only inches apart. Jenny was thoroughly surprised at his boldness in front of so many people but refrained from pulling away.

"Are you having fun?" He asked her softly.

"Yes," she whispered, her insides tingling more each passing second. "A little nervous though," she admitted to him. Jenny never had a problem with speaking her mind, and Jeb knew this too. He smiled.

"It's alright," he told her, "That makes two of us."

She could feel his heart pounding in his chest as she stood so close to him, swaying effortlessly with the music.

"Are you having fun, too?" She asked him back.

Jeb shrugged as the crooked smile returned to the contours of his face. "You know I think dancing is pointless.. but it's somehow different with you." He told her honestly.

Jenny smiled again, "I would like to see you dance the way Mr. Edwards does, and if you manage not to step on my feet, I'm sure your folks would be very proud of you." She couldn't resist teasing him again, for she was already so nervous to be in his presence to begin with. Laughing along with him made her pounding heart ease a bit and not be as stiff as her poor Uncle.

"Very funny," Jeb scoffed, but his grin still remained. "I can see you're loosening up now." She blushed at his observation, he knew how she was feeling and was gladly encouraging it. He pulled her even closer to his chest this time, and Jenny took the opportunity to lightly brush her fingertips against the ends of his light brown hair.

"It's not terribly hard really," her eyes twinkled as the playful look on his face remained, "I wish it was that easy."

Before Jenny could respond, the sweet music from the violins ended and Willie and Rachel took a break from dancing to talk to their fellow guests.

Jeb looked toward the door of the restaurant that was open slightly ajar. He raised his eyebrows in question and she immediately nodded, already understanding his meaning. She gently intertwined her hand with his and the two swiftly walked out before any of the adults could see them.

A warm breeze blew across the town of Walnut Grove as they began to venture outside.

With their hands still clasped, they walked to the small bridge by the lumber yard which had a small pond and several lilly pads underneath. This was the usual spot where Jenny, Jeb, and sometimes Jason would hang out for a while after school. Sometimes Nancy would too, if she wasn't in a hurry to run home and play with her dolls.

Jenny hoisted herself to sit atop the bridge's edge and look down at the gleaming water which reflected the big dipper in the sky. It was truly a romantic night, she thought to herself, but only smirked at her silliness. Across from them, the trees were full of starlight and for a moment, the world seemed peaceful. That is, until they heard Mrs. Oleson's loud voice from the restaurant, probably giving her son and daughter-in-law the blessing they asked for a while ago. The funny look on Jeb's face from that sudden outburst had her almost falling off the edge of the bridge from laughing too hard. Luckily, Jeb was strong enough to keep her from falling. His arms were around her waist and didn't seem to make any notion of moving them.

"Careful," he laughed with her.

"I wish every night was as beautiful as this," her voice almost came off as a whisper. Jeb observed her carefully as his grin grew bigger at a realization, "You lost a braid."

"Huh?" Jenny furrowed her brow in confusion.

"See?" He pointed to a loosely braided side of her hair that tumbled widely down her shoulders.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, "I must have lost my hair ribbon..again." She blushed, mostly from embarrassment.

"You look funny with your cheeks all pink like that," he joked. Jenny playfully smacked his arm and started to laugh with him at the situation.

Still flushed, Jenny figured it was no use trying to find the lost hair ribbon with the calico print. Knowing that she couldn't very well walk around with just one side braided, she began to un-plait the other side which caused Jeb to stop laughing. Jenny felt his hand cover hers. She brought herself to look into his bright blue eyes and she instantly held her breath at the proximity of how close he was. "Here, let me do it."

Unable to say much, Jenny put her hands at her sides as Jeb released her other calico hair ribbon from her dark brown hair. He let his fingers brush through the soft strands which did nothing to ease the swarm of butterflies flying rapidly inside her. Even Jeb's breathing became uneven as he swallowed slowly and bought his gaze back to her face.

"I've never seen your hair down before," he told her. He freed his fingers from her long locks and sat next to her on the edge of the bridge. All the while, his muscular arms were around her waist as they talked, laughed, and paused to steal glances at each other. Finally, they decided to walk back to the restaurant, knowing that their folks were probably getting suspicious. About halfway there, Jenny stopped walking and turned to face him. A beautiful look of appreciation was illuminated in her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Jeb put his hand on her shoulder.

"No, not at all," Jenny giggled, though intentionally stalling.

"Alright, silly," he said, though not believing her, he pulled her into a tight embrace and rested his forehead upon hers.

"Thank you Jeb," Jenny finally spoke after a long pause. Jeb loosened his embrace and looked at her in question, "What for?"

Jenny took a deep breath, "For understanding me, for liking me, being the best friend that I could ever have."

He grinned for possibly the hundredth time that evening, "Of course. You know I care for you Jenny, how could I not? You're the only person who's ever understood me as well as you do."

"And I wouldn't want anyone to take your place," he added. Feeling bolder than ever, Jeb leaned in towards her lips. Everything suddenly seemed surreal in Jenny's perspective, even as she began to close her eyes and -

"NELS! For heaven's sake, Nels!"

The two broke away from each other quickly when they saw Mrs. Oleson, Willie's loving mother, step out of the restaurant with cake icing smeared all over her face. From inside, they could hear everyone's robust laughter as Mr. Oleson hurriedly followed his wife towards the Mercantile.

Jeb and Jenny intertwined their hands once more, but only for a short amount time before having to part when the evening was over. They knew that they would have plenty of time to laugh, dance, and secure their close relationship before they ever started courting.

Even if it meant losing a hair ribbon from time to time.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I know that was cheesy, but who doesn't like cheesy? YUM! :) **

**Reviews are highly appreciated, I hope that this was an enjoyment to read. **

**Till then, Allison ~ **


End file.
